hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Morrigan Gustafsson
"They say that when you embark on a journey of revenge, you should first dig two graves. They underestimate me." History Morrigan Sigurdson was born out of an affair between Leandra Sigurdson and Ryan Ferran on Mandalore in 2298, along with her twin sister, Leliana Sigurdson. She was dominantly raised by her mother, as her father had his own family and the twins did not know who their father was until they were sixteen, and their mother told them. Upon learning the knowledge, Morrigan became angrier than her sister, and distanced herself from her parents. She moved into an apartment twenty miles from her mother and sister's house, and almost tried out for a porn career, but Leliana was able to talk her out of it. She lived a normal life, helping to run a security system for a Mandalorian Military base until she was twenty, when she quit to run a self-defense and mixed martial arts training facility that doubled as a front for mercenary work. When she was eighteen, she started dating co-worker Zevran Cassel, and when they were twenty, they met Varric and Isabela Moreau, and the group started doing mercenary work fronted by Morrigan's training facility. At age twenty-one, she patched up relationships with her parents, and started seeing them more frequently, though she was still annoyed at their secrecy. Towards the end of the Skulblakan Invasion, Morri developed Skulblakan Portal Generation due to the planar merging. This marked her as becoming the first Skulblakan-Human Hybrid. Morri would go on to help discover the new species and raise it, originally alongside the third hybrid, Katalena Akulov. While the two would become separated due to idealistic differences, the two would eventually reunite in an effort to protect their kind from aggressive human forces led by Caden Ferran. During this time, Morri entered a romantic relationship with fellow hybrid Axel Gustafsson. Morri and Katalena would work together for the next several years to lead their species as figureheads through the Aryoril Crisis as well as the Ancient Reaper War. Morri, during the ARW, was also the lead researcher on a strange taint that had begun to infect Earth Plane inhabitants. When she eventually discovered the origins of it, she became obsessed with trying to cure it. This was sated once she made a breakthrough, and she began to allow others to take care of it, focusing on her engagement to Axel. Approximately three months after the Ancient Reaper War ended, Morri and Axel were married, with Morri taking Axel's last name, marking the end of the Sigurdson family name. Morri would later become the fourth Skulblakan Hybrid to achieve Vakning, though, like the others, she refused to unleash it until absolutely necessary. Personality and Traits Morrigan is the more combative and aggressive of the twins. She tends to be more in your face and angers easily. She shares her mother's belief that Hellcat Squadran is corrupt, aside from the Phantom Legion. She has a particular animosity towards the Renner Clan and the Llehctim Family. She is a master of close to mid quarters weaponry and tactics, and is a good marksman, but is out performed in that field by Leliana. Her mother taught her to play bass guitar, and her sister normal guitar, and the twins often play in coffee shops or festivals for money on the side, though Morrigan has shown to get more of a thrill doing it than Leliana. Despite distancing herself from her parents, Morrigan shows shows traits shockingly similar to her mother. She has a strong sense of competition, backed up by an ability to actually win in competitions. She is unafraid of getting into fights, and showed fighting talents at an early age. Contrary to what is expected, Morrigan is the less flirty of her and her sister, and didn't have a boyfriend until she was eighteen, a relationship that lasted about a week. At age twenty, she entered a long term relationship with Zevran Cassel. Following the deaths of her boyfriend, two best friends, and mother, Morrigan became slightly more distant and cold in an effort to avoid metabolizing the emotional pain. She became prone to emotional outbursts every now and then, but for the most part, didn't show much emotion. She did, however, become friends with Clara Renner who was also prone to fits of rage upon stimulus, who taught her to control her outbursts. She also bonded with Serra Urec. During this time, her resent for the Renner and Llehctim families shrunk considerably. As no Renners left alive had been involved in what had caused her family grief, she solely resented the memory of those who were (such as Sean and Norman Renner). Similarly, she only resented Leinad and May Vera-Llehctim. Towards the end of the Skulblakan Invasion, Morri developed Skulblakan Portal Generation by exposure to the Skulblakans' home plane. This allowed her to open portals to anywhere she had been before, as long as the location was on the plane she currently stood on. She also developed an immense dislike for killing people, saying she was tired of seeing death and destruction everywhere she went. Following the death of her husband, Morri would go on a streak of self-harming and suicidal tendencies, as well as a huge level of promiscuity. After realizing she was pregnant, Morri would move to Mandalore with Skylar Llehctim, who was also pregnant, and the two bought and shared a house in which to raise their upcoming children. Morri's daughter, Arya proved to be the driving force in Morri's return to her normal self, as she dedicated a hundred percent of her life to being the best possible parent for both her and for Skylar's daughter Audelia. During The Collapse, Morrigan and Arya were forced to flee Mandalore, losing most everyone they had with them along the way. They would spend three years living in the apartments on Coruscant, during which time Morrigan worked as a civilian private investigator. Eventually, in 2379, Morrigan would begin working directly with Zeta Wing on missions, and would be joined by the stowaway Arya in the process of the missions they would undertake. Relationships *Leliana Sigurdson - Morrigan and Leliana are very close, having grown up together and doing most things together. Despite being like night and day, Morrigan would easily kill for Leliana and happily die for her. Towards the end of the Skulblakan Invasion, Morrigan was forced to put Leliana down after Leliana became a threat as a result of Skulblakan sickness. *Leandra Sigurdson - Leandra and Morrigan were on very good terms, being very alike, until Leandra revealed that Morrigan and Leliana's father was Ryan Ferran. Angered by the fact that her parents had lied to her and hid his relation to Morrigan, she moved out and didn't reconcile with her mother for five years. When Leandra died, Morrigan began shutting off the emotional part of her mind in an effort to avoid from getting PTSD, like Leliana did. However, Morrigan was still emotionally destroyed, as her death followed the deaths of Zevran, Isabela, and Varric. *Ryan Ferran - Up until the fact Ryan was Morrigan's dad was revealed, Morrigan simply saw him as an uncle. Once her parentage was revealed, she became angry and broke contact with him. After five years, she realized her mistake and started trying to mend the relationship. Morrigan believed him to be dead following The Collapse until 2379, when they reunited and went on assignment together. In spite of her feelings of anger towards never being contacted, Morrigan decided to put those emotions aside in favor of trying to reclaim as much lost time as possible for the two of them. *Katalena Akulov - Katalena and Morrigan met in a prison formed to study Skulblakan humans. Morri and Kata would go on to lead the group to escape and prevention of open war forming between Skulblakan Humans and the rest of the Coalition. The two separated due to difference in beliefs of how to deal with their enemies, but remained allies and friends nonetheless. After the resolution of the Hybrid Riots, Kata and Morri went on to work as leaders of the Hybrid division of the Dawn Crusaders, with Morri working as the more public face of the new species, given Kata's slightly extreme history. As time went on, the two grew closer and closer friends, and Katalena is one of the most important people to Morri. *Arya Gustafsson - Being Morrigan's daughter, Arya is extremely important to Morri and the two share a very close relationship. Morri helped teach Arya everything from her powers to how to live, and balances being a mother and a mentor to Arya. *Jace Ferran - Morrigan always considered Jace to be a good friend throughout their time knowing each other, though for a large number of years they only ever truly interacted by proxy of Katalena. In 2379 however, the two became closer while traveling on a mission together, to the point that she considered him to be every bit as important to her as Katalena. Gallery MorriganArmor.jpg|Morrigan's Armor A04a43fe8a2bd4379f935c11240e526b.jpg|Morrigan in her mother's Mandalorian Armor. Morri2326.jpg|Morri in 2326. MorriG.png|Morri just prior to the Collapse. Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids